Let's Go See The World
by Simonette4eva
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes at age 15 go on their VERY FIRST American tour. But, when this family fun adventure turns into a drama filled nightmare, how will things turn out? Rated T for alcohol usage. Cartoon version (FYI) Also includes my OC's, too.


Hey! So, since you guys actually like my stories (surprisingly) I decided to write this one. Read the description for details, and enjoy! And, I am still taking dares and questions for my new story! Enjoy! I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I only own Raven, Venus, Kayden, Sam, and A Long Journey (a mystery, huh)?

**June 1st 9:55 am**  
Everyone was sitting around in the house, waiting for Alvin to hurry up and finish packing. Simon was tapping his foot, irritated. They had known for months that they were leaving today, and Alvin had decided to 'wing it' again.

You see, this summer, The Chipmunks, along with The Chipettes, were going on their first across America tour.

Everyone was excited, and they had just finished their last school year two weeks ago. And they all had the sense to pack about a week ago. Well, everyone except Alvin.

Simon looked at his watch, "ALVIN! Hurry up! Dave should be here any minute!"

Alvin groaned, "I AM COMING, SIMON! GOD!"

Raven temporarily looked up from her game of Mancala with Jeanette. "Simon, do you want me to go up there and slap him?"

Simon laughed, "Actually, yes. Could you?"

Raven grinned. She stood, and walked into the other room. The others could hear her hand smack against his face, and them begining to argue.

Eventually, Raven walked back into the room, feeling satisfied, with Alvin behind her with two stuffed back packs and a red mark on his cheek.

Brittany smiled, "You know, I am so excited to see our tour bus!"

Jeanette nodded, and went back to her game of Mancala.

Venus smiled, "Hey, I gotta text from Jason. He sent me a picture of him and his little brother. How sweet!"

Brittany smiled, "Jason is so fine! I just wish I wasn't already tied down."

Alvin frowned, " I am _way _better than Jason Fox."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Alvin. Now, shut up. I am trying to break the tie."

Jean and Raven smiled, both sure they were going to win. They both went to count their marbles on their own pods.

Jeanette grinned, "Twenty five. You?"

Raven sighed, "Twenty five."

They both groaned, and packed the game away. Venus' phone buzzed, and she immediatly brightened.

"What's up?" Sam asked his best friend, and Venus blushed. "Oh, nothing. I mean, nothing important."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on, you tell me everything. Why can't you tell me?"

Venus smiled, "Because, I don't want to tell you around _Alvin. _When we get to the concert hall, I'll tell you everything. Promise."

Sam smiled. Lately, her and Sam had been . . . drifting apart. Venus was getting interested in other guys, and to be honest, it really bugged him.

Suddenly, they all heard Dave honking the horn to the tour bus. Everyone jumped up, grabbing all of their bags, and raced outside.

Brittany burst into laughter, "Wrong bus! I wonder who the losers are that have to ride in that thing!"

To her surprise, the ugly, beat up RV standing in front of her, was their's. Dave stepped out of the vehicle, and was grinning his head off.

"Why are you ten just standing there? Come on! We have a concert in Los Angeles in less than twelve hours!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Uh, Dave? Why the heck would you make us ride in something that smells like Alvin's gym bag?"

Dave frowned, "Raven, I don't like the attitude. We're on a budget, you know."

Alvin frowned, "How could the amazing Chipmunks-"

Brittany frowned, "And Chipettes."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. How could _we _be on a budget."

Simon nodded, "Well, we have to buy food, pay the bills, a house . . . Should I continue?"

Alvin groaned, "Why don't you be a good brother, and shut up."

Dave sighed, "Look, kids, it's either this or no tour. What'll it be?"

Kayden rolled his eyes, "Fine. But, this thing better go fast so we get there in time."

He stomped on the bus, with the others right behind him. The inside of the RV looked better than the outside. There was a large kitchen and living room, and two other rooms: controls and bedroom.

Venus smiled, "You have out done yourself, David." She walked over and sat in the living room, and turned on the tv.

Jeanette smiled, and sat by her sisters. Kayden and Raven just stood and stared at each other awkwardly. After about two minutes, Raven went and began to chat with Jeanette.

Dave smiled, "Okay, before we go anywhere, we need to go over the rules." He snatched Venus' phone right out of her hands (or paws).

Raven frowned, "Let me guess: We have to be good little chipmunks or daddy will take away our candy?"

Dave frowned, "Raven, I am serious about the attitude. And, we have rules for a reason. Like, somehow when I go on a business trip, you all end up flying around the world on air ballons?"

Raven blushed, "Well, that wasn't _completely _my fault. Come on! We're older now! Give us a chance to . . . live a little?"

Dave chuckled, "You know what? I'll give you guys a chance. But, if any of you decide to act childish on this trip, you will be grounded for five months after this trip."

Raven jumped up, and gave Dave a hug. "Dad, I promise you, you won't be disapointed!"

Dave smiled, then frowned, "Wait, did you just call me dad?"

Raven's eyes widened, "No. I-I called you Dave, that's all."

Dave nodded, "Okay, well, let me go start the van."

Dave walked into the control room, Venus' phone in his hand. Right after he shut the door, Venus frowned, "My phone! Aw, nuts!"

As soon as she stood to get her phone (which she was gonna fake look at and actually stare at Sammy) the bus began to move, and she fell on the ground.

"My . . . phone . . ." She groaned, and Sam got up to help her. "I'll go get it." He said, stepping out of the room to grab her phone.

Venus sighed. She felt so stupid! Sam was the only guy she ever really ever had a crush on, but she just changed around him. They were best friends, they told each other everything, like Raven and Jeanette, except they weren't twins.

It really irritated her that she was really popular at school. It doens't seem _that _bad, but when you're swarmed by people at lunch instead of talking with your best friend/crush, you don't really feel in a festive mood.

Sam walked back into the room, and handed Venus her phone. She mumbled her thanks, and silently turned on her phone. Venus looked over at her sisters. Jeanette and Raven, being the competitive twins they were, decided to play UNO. Eleanor went off with her boyfriend, Theodore, in the kitchen. And, Brittany and Alvin were bickering about tonights concert.

**June 1st, 12:21 pm **

Dave had finally stopped the RV so the kids could get some fresh air.

Raven ran off, with Jeanette at her side screaming, "I'M FREE!"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes cleared the RV, in search of food and a place to relax. Just then, an amazing black tour bus pulled up besides them.

Dave smiled, "There they are. Kids, this band will be going on tour with you."

Venus smiled, "Awesome! Let's go meet them!"

Alvin frowned, "But, all they're gonna do i-"

He didn't even finsh his sentence. The bus door opened, and a pretty girl stepped out followed by three guys. She had dark brown hair that was freshly curled and running down her shoulders. She had hazel brown eyes, that had a touch of winged black eye liner and thick rimmed glasses.

She had slightly tanned skin, and thick pink lips. She wore a muscle shirt that said '_This is not a Pipe'_, and black leggings with knee high boots. She had the body shape of an hour glass, and her smile was loud and clear.

She approached the other bands, "Hi! I am so excited to be working with you guys!" She shook everyone's hand, and stopped at Alvin.

He smiled, and kissed her hand. "Sevile. Alvin Seville. And, you are?"

She smiled, "Silverato. Autumn Silverato. And, I can see your girlfriend glaring at you right now."

They all turned to Brittany, who was making choking motions with her hands. She smiled, "Well . . . Hey! I really like your eye liner! Could you teach me?"

Autumn smiled, "Why not? It's not very difficult. Why don't we-"

Autumn was interupted by the boy behind her fake coughing.

"Forgetting the rest of us?" He asked, and she laughed.

"Guys, this is my brother, Jason. Um, this is Newt, drums, and Adam, bass. Um, we we're just about to grab a bite to eat. Wanna join?"

"Yes, we would." Jeanette said, then smiled. "I really like that shirt! You know the meaning of it, right?"

Autumn nodded, "I really like art history. Or, any history for that matter. I have always have been kind of a nerd . . ." She slightly blushed.

Jeanette laughed, "Welcome to my world. This is my twin, Raven."

Raven smiled, "Hi. I live in nerd land too, don't worry."

Autumn laughed, "Okay. Well, I just talked to the stage manager, and we have another hour before rehersal."

They began to walk to the nearest food place, which was a Dairy Queen down the street.

Venus smiled, "So, tell us about yourselves."

Autumn nodded, "Well, we started music around the age of . . . Seven, I think. Or, when we were younger. I'm fifteen now, and we've been a successful, national band for about a year now. But, enough about us. This is your tour we're just jumping in on. What are you like?"

Alvin smiled, "You're welcome in this tour like the rest of us, no need to feel unwanted. We started music from as long as I can remember."

Autumn smiled, and they finally reached the Dairy Queen. The employee smiled at them, "Hi, what can I- OH MY GOD! YOU ARE AUTUMN SILVERATO! OMG!"

Autumn smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you. Are you going to tonight's concert?  
She frowned, "No, I didn't get enough money . . ."

Autumn frowned,"Wrong answer." She pulled out two front row seats tickets, and back stage passes. "I hope I'll see you there?"

The employee smiled, "YES! I mean . . . of course I'll be there!" Her name tag read _Rachel Briggs._

Rachel nodded, "Anything I can get y'all?" Autumn perked up, "Yes! Can I get a Mint Oreo Blizzard? Medium. Thanks. And, you guys?"

After everyone ordered their food, they actually could _walk _to the concert hall. They walked, ate ice cream, and talked about the concert.

As soon as they reached the hall, the stage manager ran up to them. "Okay, guys, here's the deal: Raven, Jeanette, you get a duet on 'Getting Lucky', Autumn and Brittany, duet on 'Proud Mary'. And, every other song, either Brittany or Autumn or Alvin will lead. Oh, and, Autumn and Brittany, you will be singing 'Girls of Rock N Roll' together, okay?"

Autumn's eyes widened, "Um, Ted, I don't wanna do it if Brittany's uncomfortable-" "No! I mean, I would love to do a duet with you! It'll be fun to sing with someone that is _not _my sister."

They both nodded in agreement. Ted lead the group to the stage. "Okay, you guys have three hours of rehersal, then two of hair and makeup. Any questions?"

Kayden raised his hand, "Uh, where's the bathroom? I gotta take a wazz." Autumn and Raven giggled, and Ted lead him to the bathroom.

Brittany looked at Autumn, "Okay, so let me show you the 'Girls of Rock N Roll' routine."

After about twenty minutes, Autumn knew the whole routine, and they began practicing with the words. The first few times, either Raven or Jeanette would stumble, messing the others up. But, the rest, it went perfect.

The groups finshed practice, and went of to hair and makeup for the first song: Proud Mary.

The girls wore simple dresses down to their knees in their signature colors: Brittany: Pink, Jeanette: Purple, Raven: Crystal Blue, Venus: Silver, Eleanor: Green, and Autumn: Black.

They all had light pink lips and light brown/gold eye shadow. They all wore ankle high boots with heels on them, in their colors. All of their hair was pin straight.

The boys had on their concert clothes: A simple black over coat and their signature colored under shirts and black ties.

Jeanette was pacing, "I'm not sure about this . . . I mean, Getting Lucky-

"Jean! You will do fine! We have done this duet a million times!" Raven put her hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "Besides, we've been practicing for more than three hours. We'll be fine."

**June 1st 9:55 pm **

"Guys, that was amazing!" Brittany said, all of the girls in a group hug.

Autumn smiled, "That was epic! I'm glad we're here together!"

Jeanette smiled, "Autumn, you are great! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Autumn blushed, "I don't know, I guess I'm a natural."

The group began to talk about the highlights, such as Raven and Jeanette hitting all of their notes, Brittany and Autumn's duet, and Alvin singing to Brittany.

As soon as they walked out the doors, reporters swarmed them with cameras and microphones. They answered questions, which were all about their personal and social lives. Eventually, they all eventually made it to the tour bus.

"Autumn, you sure you wanna roll with us?" Dave asked. "We don't have the best ride."

Autumn laughed, "Mister Seville, the tour isn't about the ride, it's about the music! Besides, I wanna be with my tour mates!"

Dave smiled, "I like your positive spirit. And, you can call me Dave, by the way."

Autumn smiled, and her phone began to chime. She looked down, and her smile melted into a deep scowl. She stood quickly, "Can I get some fresh air?"

Dave noticed her expression, "Yes, when you come back, we will be leaving."

Autumn nodded, and opened the door. She turned around, "Um, Sam, could you join me?"

Sam nodded, and followed her outside of the beat up RV.

"Autumn, I said _alone_. Why do you have this rat with you?" Autumn turned to a boy with sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"He isn't a rat, Justin, he is my friend. And, I can't trust you."

The boy she called Justin rolled his eyes, "Babe-"

"I'm _not your babe. _My name is Autumn, and that is what you'll call me by."

Justin smirked, "Whatever. Anyways, I'm here about-"

"I can read, Justin. And, no."

Just when Sam thought they should get inside the house, Justin brought out a box of chocolates and flowers.

"They do not compare to your beauty." He said, holding them out to her. She wrinkled her nose and turned from him.

"What part of _no _do you not understand? You are abusive, and I want you out of my life." She was about to stomp on the bus, when all of a sudden, Justin swung a punch, and hit Sam in his chest.

Sam immediatley was angry, and punched him in the stomach. "Listen, get out of here! Go get the others!" Sam yelled.

Justin moved to Autumn, trying to grab her shoulder. She smacked his hand, but he managed to grab a hold of her.

Justin looked angry, "It's because of _him, _isn't it? I thought we had a conn-"

Autumn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, your thought is incorrect. Now, get your hand off he before I call security!"

Justin grabbed her waist, and kissed her hard. She began to pull away, but he held the back of her head so she could not.

Sam began to scream for the rest of the chipmunks, and everyone ran out. Autumn was furiously trying to get Justin to stop kissing her, and she could taste a hint of alcohol.

Alvin immediatley took a swing at Justin on the back of his neck. Justin finally let Autumn go, and she fell to the ground, breathless. Simon ran to her side, along with Jeanette and Raven, making sure she was okay.

Justin frowned, "You know what? You guys are just a bunch of rats who do not deserve my time. Autumn, I will be back, and next time come alone."

Justin ran into the shadows, leaving the flowers smacked into a large mud puddle.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Who was that guy?"

Autumn frowned, "My ex. We broke up four months ago."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Well, he obviously has no brain, you obviously can't stand him."

Autumn sighed, "He was a great guy, until he started drinking. He smokes, too. He changed, a lot. From a sweet, smart, fun guy I used to know and love into a hateful beast that deserves Hell."

Autumn began to let the tears fall down her face, and let Simon help her up. "I think I just need to lay down. Let's get on the bus."

"Actually, can I talk to you a minute?" Alvin had spoken in such a serious tone, everyone became worried.

She nodded, "Yeah, um, let's talk in the hotel. I wanna get out of here."

They all walked on the bus silently, all of them anxious to get into their warm, safe beds. Once they finally reached the hotel, Dave looked over his shoulder.

"Autumn, are you okay with sharing a room with the girls?" All the girls looked at each other with grins, "Yes!"

Dave nodded, and told everyone to go to their rooms. The girls had claimed their beds, and put their suitcases on them. After a few seconds, their was a light knock on the door, and Alvin stepped in with his hand covering his eyes, but he was clearly peaking over it.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Alvin?"

Alvin grinned, "I need to talk to Autumn for a second."

Autumn nodded, and followed him outside into the hallway.

Alvin scowled, "So, that Justin guy, how long have you known him?"

Autumn frowned, "About a year, year and a half."

Alvin nodded, "And, how old is he?"

"He's sixteen." She replied, looking oddly uncomfortable.

Alvin sighed, "I know this guy."

Autumn's eyes widened, "How?"

Alvin frowned, "Well, I met him at a concert about a year ago. He came to a Chipmunk concert, and had gotten a guitar signed for his 'girlfriend' from all of us."

Autumn sighed, "Yeah, I still have that guitar." Tears formed into her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Alvin nodded, "So, yeah, then he stayed behind and told us about you. Justin never said your name, he just said you were pretty cool."

Autumn smiled, "He used to brag about me a lot. Is that the last time you saw him?"

Alvin shook his head, "No. Justin sometimes would show up and thank us for the gifts, and come to our after parties. Sometimes, he would complain to us about your arguments."

Autumn rolled her eyes, "Of course he did. Why are you telling me this?"

Alvin frowned, "Just a little FYI. Oh, and um, he might show uo to a few of our concerts on tour."

Autumn frowned, "With _my _luck. Great. Well, thanks Al. I'm gonna go catch some z's, see ya in the morning." She playfully hit his shoulder and stepped into her hotel room with the girls.

Alvin sat in the hallway, thinking. _What if this guy shows up to all of our concerts and after parties?_ He thought. _He'll get Autumn all over covers of magazines, and not in a good way._

Alvin pushed it all out of his head, as he walked to his room, and fell asleep to the sound of cars passing by.


End file.
